


I'm Always Going To Be Here

by clardycat7



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, I'm horrible at this, Luke Loves Ashton, M/M, One-Shot, Suicide Attempt, ashton needs help, ashton thinks everyone hates him, but um, imagine, luke helps ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clardycat7/pseuds/clardycat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton thinks everyone hates him. Luke helps him know that there are people who love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Always Going To Be Here

Ashton just couldn’t take it anymore. All the people who would tell him how ugly he is, how he should kill himself to make the world a better place. If that’s what they wanted, then Ashton was going to do it for him. He was going to rid the world of the burden it held, known as Ashton Irwin.  
Besides, the only person keeping him here in the first place is Luke. He would constantly tell Ashton how he was worth it, how Luke needed him, no matter what anyone else said. Ashton didn’t believe that. Luke was only his boyfriend out of pity, not because he needs Ashton. Ashton knew there was no way anyone loved him. Not even Luke, who had seemed to be distancing himself from Ashton. He spent more time away, and hadn’t cuddled or kissed him in what felt like forever, only proving to Ashton that Luke didn’t really love him.

So there Ashton was, standing in the bathroom, facing himself in the mirror. His eyes were dull. He remembered when they used to be bright. He remembers when Luke used to tell him how bright and beautiful his eyes are. Lies. There were dark circles under his eyes. His entire face looked tired, at least ten years older than he actually was. He used to be happy, he used to look young. He remembers going out with Luke on dates, Luke kissing him softly, telling him how beautiful he was. Lies. His hair lay flat against his head. He remembered when it used to be fluffy and curly. He remembered when Luke used to run his fingers through it, smiling and commenting on how soft it was. Lies.

The full bottle of pills sat in front of him, almost taunting him. Begging him to swallow them, to put an end to it all. He picked it up, spinning it around with his nimble fingers. He scoffed to himself; of course he would pick the easy way out. Take a couple pills, fall asleep, and it’s all over. He won’t ever wake up again. But whatever, at least he could put an end to his miserable life.

He opened the bottle, letting a couple of the capsules fall onto his palm. He rolled them between his fingers, a twisted grin on his face. Ashton dumped more pills onto his hand, raising it up, and up, and up. Right before he reached his mouth, a frantic hand was pulling his arm down.

“What the hell Ashton?” Ashton looked up to meet Luke’s eyes, which were wide in concern. Ashton rolled his own eyes and tugged his arm free from Luke’s grasp.

“Don’t try to stop me Luke. I know you don’t really care.” Ashton raised his hand again, but Luke grabbed it, spilling the pills onto the ground. “What the fuck Luke?” Luke grabbed both of Ashton’s hands, forcing his body to face Luke’s.

“I do care Ashton, I care so much. You can’t do this; I would be nothing without you. I need you Ash, don’t do this to me. I love you.” Ashton scowled and ripped free of Luke’s grip.

“Don’t lie to me Luke! You don’t love me. No one loves me. Let me do this, it’ll benefit everyone.” Luke grabbed Ashton’s face, turning it so they were staring into each other’s eyes.

“Listen to me Ashton, I do love you. I’ve been here the whole time, haven’t I? I was here when you were happy, I was here when this all started. And I’m always going to be here, because I love you.” Ashton felt tears in his eyes as he looked at Luke’s face, taking in how totally serious he looked.

“You haven’t kissed me in weeks, you have barely even touched me in months. How am I supposed to believe you?” Luke let one hand slide to Ashton’s back, pressing his body closer.

“I’ve been scared Ash. Every time I tried to get near you, you would only push me away. So I stopped trying. I figured when you were ready, you’d come back to me. Let me show you I loved you again. I didn’t think you would do this.” Luke rubbed his thumb over Ashton’s cheek, leaning forward to rub their noses together.

“I need help Luke,” Ashton whispered, tears in his eyes. Luke nodded and pressed Ashton closer.

“I know baby, I’m going to help you. We’ll talk to a therapist; you’re going to get better. I’m here for you, I love you.” Ashton blinked back tears, his heart welling up.

“I love you too.” Luke pressed his lips to Ashton’s, and that’s when Ashton knew, he was going to be okay.


End file.
